the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Reunion / House of Memories
Summary Morning At breakfast, Victor announces that Alfie drank cleaning fluid (strange because it is very deadly). Right after that, he questions Jerome, Patricia and Amber, who are all eating breakfast at the moment, whether or not they have any knowledge about Alfie and the "cleaning fluid". However, no one speaks. Later, after Victor leaves, Jerome asks Trudy if he can take the day off to see Alfie in the hospital. Trudy (somewhat reluctantly) said yes, but not for the entire day. Then, Amber asks if she could visit Alfie as well so he has "something nice to look at". Trudy says yes again, however she told Patricia that she could only excuse two people, and that the three of them would have to fight it out themselves. While in Nina's and Amber's room, Patricia and Amber are arguing who should visit Alfie, Fabian is trying to solve the riddle, and Nina is trying to distance herself from Sibuna, but she still can't help solving the latest riddle, which is a dictionary. After accidentally solving the riddle, Nina still refuses to go back to Sibuna, but with a little persuading from Fabian, Nina rejoins. At the Hospital Patricia and Jerome visit Alfie at the hospital, at the same time Patricia finds a way to make Jerome leave the room for a few seconds so she could interrogate Alfie about what he saw in the cellar. However, Alfie doesn't remember anything and Jerome came back before Patricia could get anything else out of him. Nurse Delia, who is taking care of Alfie, walks in to check on Alfie. Patricia leaves for the coffee shop while Jerome tries to catch her eye, but she sees through his ploy. At School Nina and Fabian come late to rehearsal, but they show Amber the "bleathered and clasped" dictionary they found, an old Arabic dictionary. Later, Mara walks in to rehearsal and gives Mick the cold shoulder when he tries to ask Mara why she's acting so odd. When Mick laughs at her, Mara become really upset and leaves rehearsal. Later Nina, Fabian and Amber are in Nina's and Amber's room with the Arabic dictionary. However, when they tried to pry it open with an envelope opener, the opener snapped in half. Nina suggested that they try the locket, so Amber attempts to force the locket in, but it doesn't work. Nina then asked Amber if she could try. When Nina put the locket to the locks, it opened. Everyone was stunned, but excited at the same time. However, when they open the dictionary, there was nothing in there. Back at the Hospital After returning from the coffee shop, Patricia finds Rufus in a catatonic state. At first, she doesn't recognize who he was, but then she remembered that Victor kidnapped Rufus. Carefully, she looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to her and Rufus. Satisfied that no one was, she goes up to Rufus and tries to wake him, but was unsuccessful. Seeing as the doctors would return at any minute, Patricia rescues Rufus from the hospital. While leaving, she calls Nina for help. Patricia ends up hiding him in the woods When Nurse Delia realizes that Rufus was gone, she immediately called Victor, who tells her to find him and that they needed to find him. At the House Nina, Fabian, and Amber are going out to meet Patricia when they bump into Jerome and he asks if they had seen Patricia. Not wanting to tell where Patricia really was, Nina told Jerome that Patricia had a goth boyfriend. Slightly disappointed and freaked out, Jerome walks away and the trio leaves for the bike shed. Upon arrival, Nina, Fabian, and Amber couldn't believe that Patricia actually stole a patient who's not even alert. Patricia argues back that he was more alert in the taxi. Then, Amber walks up to Rufus and slaps him. At first, Rufus was confused and didn't know where he was, but when Patricia was talking to him, he started to become more alert. Meanwhile, Mara finished attaching photoshopped pictures of Ms. Robinson and Mick training together to an email addressed to Mr. Sweet. She was double checking her "Worried Wellwisher" email and was about to click the "Send" button, but hesitated and closed her laptop lid. After Patricia gave Rufus some water, he seems more alert and back to himself. Patricia and the others ask him about what he knows about Joy's disappearance. At the same time, Patricia accidentally reveals Nina's locket to Rufus. Nina gives her a "What gives?!?" look, but it's too late. Rufus asks to see the locket, but Nina immediately says, "NO!" and tries to cover it up, but was unsuccessful. In addition, he says the locket is cursed. Rufus also tells her that, "Strictly speaking, the locket isn't yours," and to give it to her so he can return it to Sarah. Fabian immediately defends Nina, but Rufus still says that the locket is cursed. However, the others were surprised and stunned that it could be evil. The Next Morning Alfie returns from the hospital to an oddly quiet house. He asks Trudy if everyone had left for school already, only to be surprised by everyone and his surprise Welcome Home party. Right after Alfie returns, Mick asks if it was okay for him to leave now, to which Mara gives a disgusted look. Jerome tells Alfie about their camel costume that just arrived at school. However, Trudy tells Jerome that Alfie wouldn't be going to school, to which Alfie protests against. Afterwards, Patricia sneaks some leftover breakfast for Rufus, but Mara walks in on her. Patricia lies to Mara, and Mara asks for Patricia's advice, but when Patricia makes an excuse, Mara gives up and accusingly said that all she does is hang around her new gang these days. Upset, she leaves Patricia with her food. Patricia then brings the food to the bike shed for Rufus, but he's gone. At School Nina and Fabian are examining the dictionary closely, when Patricia barges in and tells them that Rufus was gone and so was her connection to Joy. Amber was walking with Alfie and asks him if he remembers anything in the cellar, but he doesn't. Amber then tries to hypnotize Alfie into telling her what he knows, but it doesn't work and Alfie scares her. Amber gets upset and pushes him into the lockers, which makes Alfie hit his head and remember a bit of the night spent in the cellar. Alfie tells Amber, and she suggests that she hit his head again, but then realizes its a bad idea. Nina, Fabian and Patricia are still examining the dictionary, but they don't see anything, even with Fabian shining Nina's flashlight. Suddenly, Nina sees something and tells Fabian to shine the flashlight there. Then, an invisible ink secret message appears. "Under the eyes of Horus, a globe and hollow lie, two right for eternity, and one-left to die." Fabian knows exactly where the next clue is hidden. That Night Nina and Fabian sneak out together to find the next clue, which is located in one of the wooden globes at the bottom of the stairs. They twist the one located on the left, and find the next puzzle pieces. They rejoice in happiness, until Victor finds them and confiscates the item. He tells the two to go back to bed, and reexamines the object closer, only to realize what it really was. Gallery View the Episode Gallery Here. 1 Category:Season 1